Integrated circuits (ICs) are a common component of electronic devices. The wide-spread use of ICs is due, at least in part, to the flexibility, in form and in function, with which ICs may be implemented. Nevertheless, currently available ICs often include one or more of a variety of deficiencies. For example, ICs (especially high-performance ICs) often include an arrangement of blocks and signal channels that contributes to unreliable and/or inefficient performance due to inductive noise, latency, and other types of undesirable phenomena.